


30 Day Angst/Horror Challenge Prompts

by Uglygaypotato69



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Not a fanfic, One Word Prompts, Other, do with this what you wish, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglygaypotato69/pseuds/Uglygaypotato69
Summary: Any characters, any ship, any fandom, i don't know what this is. Figure it out.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990102
Kudos: 1





	30 Day Angst/Horror Challenge Prompts

**DAY 1:** Bullying

 **DAY 2:** Fatal Illness

 **DAY 3:** Arguing

 **DAY 4:** Alcohol

 **DAY 5:** Betrayal

 **DAY 6:** Panic Attacks

 **DAY 7:** Death

 **DAY 8:** Missing

 **DAY 9:** Suicidal Thoughts

 **DAY 10:** Giving Up

 **DAY 11:** Break Up

 **DAY 12:** Stressed

 **DAY 13:** Bodies

 **DAY 14:** Fired

 **DAY 15:** Murder

 **DAY 16:** Cursed

 **DAY 17:** Give and Take

 **DAY 18:** Screaming

 **DAY 19:** Nightmares

 **DAY 20:** Weakness

 **DAY 21:** Dark

 **DAY 22:** Lost

 **DAY 23:** Demon

 **DAY 24:** Knife

 **DAY 25:** Voodoo

 **DAY 26:** Cemetary

 **DAY 27:** Circus

 **DAY 28:** Blood

 **DAY 29:** Crime

 **DAY 30:** Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing this challenge myself soon so keep an eye out for that I guess?
> 
> also this probably isn't an original idea...sorry...


End file.
